secondary_driving_universefandomcom-20200214-history
External Driving
This article is currently having major changes! External Driving (Universe) is a driving game founded by DrivingGuy4402 and created by Joshua World Productions. Right now, there is a glitch still happening in the hub. =About= Right now, the map is unplayable for some players due to ROBLOX causing this. Expect this map to be fixed on late Spring or early Summer. Follow DrivingGuy4402 for more updates of the bug fix. =Timeline= August 2014 DrivingGuy4402 thought of this driving universe. The driving universe was suppose to be called "Addicted Driving Universe", but he changed the name to "Secondary Driving Universe" which started it all. He was going to start with 12 driving games, but he started to begin 13, then he decided more games. The universe also started at Tennessee. February 2015 DrivingGuy4402 started making SD II as a driving simulator set on an island. Spring 2015 Secondary Driving Universe was renamed to Super Driving Universe. June 2015 *DrivingGuy4402 renamed Super Driving to External Driving. This caused SD II to be renamed to ED II. *Around mid June, it was decided that the hub will be cancelled. It is known that he will still create the universe. July 2015 *Nashville is revamped. *Monovia is planned. *The Islands to Monovia are planned. *The Neighborhood Road System is planned. August 2015 *The EDU group is created. *Aspiringshortlot Joined the EDU Group *A few people got invited to build EDU Group games September 2015 *AndrewUnionCreator quits ROBLOX leaving South Dakota incomplete. It is unknown if he will still work on his games. He has returned, but may not work on his games a lot. November 2015 *AndrewUnionCreator and Imaguy414 leave the EDU team. *DrivingGuy4402 brings back all of Imaguy414's games to continue the projects. *AndrewUnionCreator (who is now UnknownDOT) returns to the EDU team. January 2016 *The Alicota layout is being planned. *UnknownDOT leaves the EDU again due to an argument. *ED II becomes an Atlantic Island game and part of the EDU. *ED: Game Testing is created. February 2016 *Alicota is changed to Calisota. *Boeing747guy joins the EDU team. *ED: Game Testing hits 500 visits in less than a month. *Blue Waters, Florida, Dewey County, South Dakota, Canadian County, and Oklahoma are created in ED: Game Testing. March 2016 *CanadianRoadGeek joins the EDU Team. *ED: Game Testing (hub) reaches 1,000 visits. *There are 22 fans in the EDU group as of March 7, 2016. *A glitch happened in the ED: Game Testing hub on March 7, 2016 where some people couldn't teleport to a testing game (which may have been caused by ROBLOX) *Boeing747guy (Now Hydrolock) leaves the EDU team *CanadianRoadGeek gets kicked out of the EDU team due to an argument (the similar incident like UnknownDOT) *CanadianRoadgeek returns to the EDU team on the same day the argument happened. *Plainoldbread joins the EDU team. *LARIA1111 joins the EDU team. *CanadianRoadgeek leaves the EDU team once again stealing Newburg and the EDU models because of another arguement. April 2016 *All EDU items and games are copylocked to prevent people from stealing. *dshorter100 joins the EDU team. *CanadianRoadgeek returns to the EDU team once again and leaves again. *JaketheGamer144 leaves the EDU team due to another argument. *Newburg gets hacked by a new group JaketheGamer144 joined. *EDU refuses to take down ED: Newburg. *JaketheGamer144 returns to EDU. *Newburg gets fixed on April 10th 2016 with a few glitches. *Newburg gets hacked again by ODS. This time, it gets changed to Noobburg & the message says TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO *The Newburg title gets fixed a few minutes later. May 2016 * Hydrolock starts an argument in the EDU. * Canadian no longer becomes mean to EDU. * Newburg is hacked by MakeAmerica2008Again and changed to UrmomsvilleXD and made EDU hub uncopylocked and told people to dislike it. * A hacker tells outgamed100 to kicked DrivingGuy4402 out of EDU.